A problem with hand knives with a fixing clip is that, when using the knife, the fixing clip is in the way. This adversely affects the hold on the knife as well as the haptics in a person's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,159 shows a hand knife with a handle and a blade. The blade, relative to the handle, is adjustable between a closed position and an open position. Furthermore, two fixing clips are provided to attach the hand knife to a belt, or the like.
The knife has a central housing portion fixed to the blade of the knife. Two handle cups are provided, at a distance, on both sides of the central housing portion. Each handle cup forms a slot together with the central housing portion. Spring arms are provided inside the slots to form the clip to make it possible for the hand knife to be clipped to a belt. Thus, the entire handle, consisting of the central housing portion and the two handle cups, forms two slots for the fixing clips.
JP 2003-53058 proposes a jack knife where the blade is foldable around a pivot axis which extends in the direction of the blade plane. The blade is provided with two handle portions. In the closed position of the blade, the blade is accommodated between the handle portions, which are arranged on one side of the blade. In the closed blade position, a fixing clip is provided on the outer side of one of the handle portions. Thus, the fixing clip is accessible from the outside. In the open position of the blade, the two handle portions form the handle of the jack knife. The fixing clip is accommodated between the two handle portions without an interfering effect when the knife is handled.
DE 102 46 079 A1 describes a hand knife with an adjustable blade and a fixing clip. The fixing clip is ergonomically formed and, on its outside, copies the shape of the handle cups. Thus, this achieves the least possible interference when the knife is handled.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.